Blackmail
by Super-OMG-girl123
Summary: Austria is being blackmaied by Prussia, now he must preform in a movie. But it isn't the kinda of movie he expected! M for smex scene, piano smex secne Germany/Austria


"3 2 1 camera, Action!" said Prussia, video camera in hand.

"What are you doing in my house again?" Austria said obviously annoyed at the Prussian.

"Makin' a movie," Prussia stated setting up his camera, It was a rather nice one, brand new perhaps?

"Not in my house your not," Roderich started pushing Gilbert too the door which wasn t as easy as he d hoped.

"I wouldn t do that if I were you," he grinned devilishly and Austria knew that at that moment this meeting was an omen.

"And why not?" Austria asked uneasily.

"Cause I know what you did with west," He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Austria froze Surely he couldn t mean-

"You took it up the ass from West," yes, he meant that...

"Shut your useless mouth!" Austria said in a whisper scream.

"I wonder what Hungary would say if she found out..." He trailed off and his grin turned into an evil smirk..

"You wouldn't.." Eliza was usually a sweet woman, but when she got angry...she was a beast.

"Oh I would,"

"Fine You may make your infantile movie, but this is the only time you may do so," Austria hated the thought of having Prussia in his house longer than necessary.

"Good, cause your in it,"

"W-What..." Roderich stuttered.

"And so is West,"

Then, despite Austria s normally composed mannerism he mumbled under his breath, "Shit.."

It was a quarter past twelve and Hungary had already passed out. Austria sneaked out of his bedroom quietly. Creeping ever so carefully into the livingroom where Prussia was already waiting for him. Germany was there too, looking rather embarrassed, "I'm really sorry about this..."

"Don't be, it s not like it s your fault," Austria glared fiercely at Prussia, who simply smiled proudly. He looked as though he'd accomplished something great, which in hine-sight he had.

"Let's get this show on the road already," He grinned "Now get on the piano,"

"What ?" Never Austria s expression was of fury and embarrassment, He'd never deface his precious instrument.

"You gotta or else..." he trailed off slowly walking to my bedroom with my sleeping wife.

"Okay, stop it!" I hurried to the top of the piano careful not to step on the keys.

"Awesome, now take off your clothes, slowly"

Austria was so frustrated and angry and embarrassed by the whole thing. Having to undress in front of Prussia and Germany. All because he got a little drunk, He swore he would never drink again after again, it wasn't like he hated the whole thing, he was actually getting quite the sexual thrill out of it. Not that he d ever admit that.

"Alright, Germany, you know what to do,"

Ludwig sighed and stepped onto the piano and over Austria. They faced each other and Austria couldn't help but look away in shame.

And now for the best part, Prussia left us for the kitchen then came back with-

"Cake?" Germany seemed confused, still as dense as ever.

It wasn't just any cake though, it was Austria s German chocolate cream cake, it had been special ordered a few days ago.

"No, not that!" Austria squealed.

"Oh yes," Prussia said before dropping the cake onto his crotch.

"I'll kill you for this!" Austria yelled and made a grab to strangle Prussia. Of course Gilbert was out of range so the attack was futile.

"And Action," Prussia laughed.

"Again, I apologize," Germany said moving to Austria s member.

Oh god, we were actually going to do thi-

Austria's thoughts were interrupted by a hot mouth. A sudden pleasure washed over him as he panted softly. He quickly covered his mouth to keep his moans from escaping.

He hadn't expect this to happen to his cake...but it was not a bad idea, even if it had been Prussia s idea.

Germany licked and sucked, taking in more and more of Austria. He knew he couldn't last, When had Germany gotten so good at this? Maybe it was because of Italy...

No He wouldn't think of that, not right now

Soon enough Austria climaxed into Germany s mouth.

"Nice," Prussia smirked "Now for round two,"

Germany looked slightly annoyed, then he looked Austria apologetically.

"I know, I know, your sorry," Austria tried to seem okay and not completely humiliated.

Germany took his fingers and slide them into Austria s mouth, "Prussia didn't bring any lube," he said sliding the fingers in and out.

Austria tried to stay straight faced as possible, trying hard not to show any signs of pleasure.

Once the fingers had been completely lubricated, Germany took them out of his mouth and made his way for Austria s ass.

Slowly but surely He pushed the fingers into Austria. He started with one and then after a few pumps, he added another one. Dear god, He s tighter than I remember ,

Austria grimaced from the pain. He wasn't use to this sort of thing. Usually he was the one pitching, since he was married to Hungary after all.

Finally, Germany decided that Austria was loose enough. Partially, because he was, and partially because he was so hard he couldn't stand to wait anymore. Not While Austria s sexy form was laid in front of him.

Prussia instructed Austria to sprawl out on top of the piano. He did as he was told, if only to keep Prussia quiet .The hood of the piano was cold, and when Austria came into contact with it, he immediately arched his back. This display turned on both the other men in the room.

Germany got up behind the Austrian and started slowly prodding his opening. Austria did everything in his power to stifle the moan that was so desperately trying to break from his lips.

Unexpected it Germany thrust into the man beneath him. Austria s eyes shot open as pain and pleasured filled his body.

It s night like Germany was being rough, it was just very sudden.

Germany s thrusting motions were very unsteady and uneven. But as soon as he grabbed a hold of Austria s manhood, the tempo was set, and everything was in sync.

"Cut!" Prussia yelled.

The two flushed faces looked over at the albino with eyes that could kill.

"What...now?" Germany said between gasps.

"This is nice and all but maybe we could try something else," Prussia seemed way to happy. "Austria I need ya' to bend over the piano, and we'll take it from there."

Austria slid off the piano, being careful not to his any keys that could set him off.

Germany followed suit, getting up behind Austria. Germany leaned over and kissed Austria s back I know you don t like any of this, please forgive me, He whispered. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Germany made no hesitation, and just continued from before. He wanted to make it quick for Austria s sake. The deep burning sensation in Austria s groin was growing with every thrust. It would be to much to handle soon.

Austria wanted to scream out, he wanted everyone to know how he was feeling. Pain and ecstasy. Though he knew he couldn't do it, for Hungary, and for his own pride.

After a few more thrusts Germany finally came inside Austria, and Austria in his hand. They collapsed onto the keys of the piano. The sound was loud and obnoxious, and had the potential to wake up Hungary, but neither cared at the moment, they were just glad it had ended.

"And that's a wrap," Austria gave a satisfied smile and packed up his things, "See ya."

"That bastard," Austria cursed under his breath. He was sticky and desperately wanted a shower. "Good night Ludwig, perhaps, he thought about and then continued Perhaps we can do this again?"

"S-Sure," Germany said blushing madly, was he being serious?

But he didn't ask what was on his mind. Austria was already in the bathroom, stepping into the warm water of the shower. He washed away the night but not his thoughts of Germany and excitement.

Early that morning I woke to my usual routine, I brushed my hair, then my teeth, and then made some coffee. I had to make it seem normal to Hungary, even if it wasn t for me.

She made breakfast as always and kept her normal happy attitude. Completely unaware of what had taken place last night.

"Sleep well?" She asked making me a plate.

"Not really." I answered I didn't get much sleep, which was true.

"That's to bad," She said before giving me a peck on the cheek and heading to the living room. I knew she would be going onto her laptop. I didn't mind, I preferred to eat alone.

Of course if Germany had been my company...

"AUSTRIA!!" Hungary yelled with a growl.

I knew this wouldn't end well, but I went to see what had made her scream.

Too my surprise Hungary didn't seem mad, she actually seemed...happy? But in a perverse way...

"Why didn't you tell me you were an AV actor ?" She shouted and smiled like a love struck fangirl.

"A what?" Then I noticed the screen of the laptop, it was Prussia s stupid blog and-

wait Was that me ?

Indeed it was, in fact it was the same video from last night I was out ragged, How could he post the video for all to see ? Prussia was a dead man for sure.

"You should make more," Hungary said turning back to the computer.

Was she really okay with this ? She didn't care that he cheated ? She was either stupid or the most amazing wife in the world.

Well for whatever reasons, I would certainly think about it. I may have not approved at first but I wouldn't lie, I did enjoy it.

So why not, maybe I d make a squeal.

_Okay sorry about those errors, they should be all fixed up now_. _Anyway what did you think? I want to give some credit to my bestie Rachel for helping me write this._


End file.
